fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caribou Nightwalker
Caribou Nightwalker (カリブー・ナイトウォーカー Karibū Naitowōkā) is a mysterious introverted man whose origin or life has never been revealed. He is later shown to be an Elite Member of the Hunter Division of the secret organization named by Shadow Broker being know for being one of it's most prominent members due to his assassination skill. Due to his plans and intents, Caribou is one of the Major Antagonists of the Underworld Arc. Appearance Caribou is a rather cold looking individual. He has a rather thin build, some saying that he looks as though he doesn't eat that much. He has rather sharp facial features, his most noticeable feature being his ears, as they are rather sharp and pointed. His hair color is light red, though some people mistake it for a pink and is rather styled in a unkept manner. His eyes also are the same color, drawing attention to him. Caribou usually outfitted in dark clothing, often giving him the look of an evil lord of sorts. He generally wears a rather long black coat that stops at his knees, having white fur around the collar. Underneath that, he wears a light red shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, that oddly don't restrict his movements. He completes this outfit with a pair of custom-made black boots. During some assassination quests he dress formarly with a black suit, with silver bowtie and silver shirt and pants. Personality As proven so far, Caribou is shown as a simple and straight man who is willing to defeat and kill anyone who may stand in his way. This is shown as he is capable of threatening an entire Coliseum full of people and mage that should they not resist, he wouldn't kill anyone. Indeed, he was true to his words as he instantly assaults Alonsa, the Coliseum's Announcer, after the latter was about to protest and shout something.Breakdown Chapter 14 — Red Descends: Alonsa gets attacked despite Caribou's warning. Caribou also may brag about how much he is superior to others, mocking Riku that he wasn't strong enough to annihilate or even match the red-haired, though this would bring out the Slayer's fury and an apparent hatred of Dragons by Caribou.Breakdown Chapter 14 — Pink & Red: Riku and Caribou get on each other's nerves. He also trashes both Damon and Shin by saying they were punching like bitches. Caribou seems to be calm in every situation he is been so far. Even when angering himself against Riku, he still kept his calm expression.Breakdown Chapter 14 — Pink & Red: Caribou keeps a calm façade despite his anger. Even when he and his partners were to be assaulted, the red-head calmly walked towards the attackers. Despite having many partners, Caribou hasn't shown much care about them as he was thinking low of the Triple J. He was also willing to leave Jon of the Triple J behind, and by his words, he supposedly knows Jon had died during the quick confrontation. Relationships History Caribou's backstory is unknown so far, although he apparently joined the infamous Shadow Broker sometime after reaching the age of 17. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Impressive Strength': Power Undead ( Andeddo) is a mysterious magic which can heal Caribou's wounds in a quick manner, being misaken for Illusion Magic at first. He has shown to be capable of healing the most fatal wounds, staying alive after having his heart or even part of his brain destroyed, quickly healing afterwards. Wind Magic: Caribou has said that his body can freely control the air around it for a variety of purposes. So far, he has mostly used it to follow up his attacks. Demonic Transformation: Through unknown means, Caribou is capable of shifting into a black bat-like beast, achieving twice his height. The transformation was shown when Caribou lost his patience and wanted to be done quickly, alluding that it greatly boosts his fighting prowess. Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *His appearance is based off of Xenolith from the Disgaea Series. *As most of the information about Caribou in story-canon was false, most of the article will be updated to match the story. |-| Facts= *A Caribou is a type of native-American deer, with it, the character's full name technically means Deer that walks in the night. |-| Extras= *When intercepting Bishop Laxal, Caribou commanded his Assassins to use Barrier Formation 566. It can be read as (五む六 Go Mu Roku) which literally means "Rubber Rock", alluding to its effects. References Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Shadow Broker Hunter